Blomsterarrangemang
by ClarisseSelwyn
Summary: Draco är inte helt nöjd med att Harry dyker upp utanför hans blomsteraffär varje morgon. Mugglar!AU


I mitten av London finns det en undangömd pub som leder till Diagongränden - en magisk plats för stadens ungdomar. Det går att hitta allt möjligt bland de gammaldags byggnaderna och trånga gatorna, bara en vet vad de söker efter. Trots att gränden ser näst intill fallfärdig ut så blommar affärerna för de unga vuxna som har slagit bo där. Diagongränden är dock långt ifrån ett himmelrike - den är i majoritet ett hem för de som blivit utexaminerade från Hogwarts, en skola känd för rivaliteten mellan elevhemmen.

Draco Malfoy är stolt över sin tillhörighet till Slytherins elevhem, ett hus känt för att leda till politiker och viktiga affärsmän. Dessvärre är det stor kontrast mot Dracos valda yrke - en liten blomsteraffär belagd nära ingången till den ökända Svartvändargränden. Enda anledningen till att hans far gått med på att sponsra hans lilla affär är för att Malfoy överhuvudet har höga förhoppningar för hans politiska framtid, och anser att det är bra med lite yrkeserfarenhet. Draco är motvillig att yttra sitt ointresse för sin far, och är väldigt glad att hans mor är på hans sida. Politik är ett döende yrke, och hans blommor förskönar världen.

Hans lilla blomsteraffär har ett problem till, och det är att den ligger under Marodörernas Tatueringsstudio, som gått i arv från James Potter och Sirius Black till Harry Potter - hans gamla skolrival från Gryffindor elevhem. Situationen hade varit hanterlig om det inte vore för att Draco var väldigt medveten om Harry.

Den mörkhyade före-detta simlagskaptenen stannade alltid utanför Dracos blomsteraffär varje morgon för att le och vinka. Draco låtsades alltid som att han inte såg, upptagen med att gå igenom beställningar eller arrangera nya buketter. Dessvärre hade hans tvingade ointresse ännu inte fått Harry att sluta; snarare tvärtom.

Vilket ledde till situationen som de befann sig i just nu.

"Godmorgon," Harry hälsade med ett varmt leende som sände fjärilar rusande genom Dracos mage. Han kände hur blodet mot hans vilja samlade sig i hans kinder, och rodnaden förstärkte bara hur blek han var i kontrast med Harry.

"Kan jag hjälpa dig?" Trots att han försökte låta opåverkad, var det uppenbart att han reagerade på att ha Harry så nära. I skolan hade det här problemet aldrig uppstått - klippan mellan deras elevhem hade varit alldeles för stor.

"Solrosorna. Hade jag kunnat köpa ett par?"

Oförmögen att neka en kund, kunde Draco inte göra något annat än nicka och välja ut några av sina vackraste solrosor för Harry.

Nästa gång de sågs så stack en ny tatuering ut under Harrys tröja - Draco visste inte vad han skulle tänka när han kände igen sina solrosor på Harrys hud.

Det fortsatte i samma stil i ett par veckor - Harry köpte en liten bukett blommor och dök sedan upp med en ny tatuering utstickandes. Draco hade fantiserat om vad som dolde sig under Harrys kläder många gånger - glimtarna han hade fått under skolans simtävlingar hade aldrig varit tillräckligt - men han hade aldrig haft ett sånt här stort behov av att veta. Det var nästan att han gick fram och drog av Harry tröjan när de sågs om morgnarna.

Tills en dag då Harry kom in för att köpa inte bara en sorts blomma, men en stor bukett.

"Vem är den till?" Draco kunde inte hålla sig själv från att fråga medan han slog in summan i kassan.

"Någon jag tycker om."

Draco kände sitt hjärta sjunka när han tog emot betalningen. Han kunde inte ens uppskatta hur Harry alltid betalade den exakta summan.

"Här," Draco räckte fram den inslagna buketten till Harry, som inte gjorde något försök att ta den.

"Den är till dig," svarade Harry. "Vi borde träffas efter jobbet någon gång."

Draco kunde inte hitta orden för att beskriva vad han kände när han slutligen insåg att Harry hade flörtat med honom alla dem här veckorna.

"Tatueringen, Potter?" var det enda han lyckades få fram. Harry skrattade, antagligen för att Draco hade återgått till att använda hans efternamn i ren chock.

"Ett arrangemang av blommor," förklarade Harry, och lyfte upp sin tröja så att Draco äntligen kunde få se den tonade kroppen som gömde sig där under. Över Harrys vänstra bröstmuskel sträckte sig ett arrangemang av blommor som tog sin början från punkten ovanför Harrys hjärta.

"Det når inte upp till arrangemangen du gör, men det är något…"

"Det är fantastiskt," svarade Draco. Hans kinder hade nog aldrig varit så röda förr; han kände igen varenda blomma som Harry hade köpt av honom, evigt bevarade på Harrys hud. Det var antagligen inte menat att vara romantiskt, men det var det vackraste någon någonsin hade gjort för honom.

Harry log och lät tröjans tyg glida ned igen.

"Ska jag hämta dig sju?"

"Sju går bra."

Draco kunde inte förstå att han någonsin hade tyckt att det var ett problem att ha Harry och Marodörernas Tatueringsstudio så nära.


End file.
